


History

by Asteria



Series: Tales from the Rampion [26]
Category: Lunar Chronicles - Marissa Meyer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-21
Updated: 2015-04-21
Packaged: 2018-03-25 01:01:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3790762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asteria/pseuds/Asteria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 26: Something Lost</p>
            </blockquote>





	History

There was no time for romance, only to address the desire that surged between them like lightning. In hidden corners, their kisses tasting of stolen moments, they whispered promises they had no way to keep.

By the time they’re able to slow down, with time to talk, it’s been too long and they are too old and there is too much life between the young lovers they once were and the adults they have become, and when they fall into the same bed, all they do is sleep. It’s been a long day, and it’s enough just to be together.


End file.
